The Secret/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icefern, Frostsoul, and Edme Info In a small town lives secret society of thieves, murderers, and bandits. They are known as "The Secret" for they have no known name. Also within this town is a group of warriors that are very, very public, practically the cops. They call themselves the Vigil, and although they refuse to acknowledge the existance of any "Secret," some warriors (against superior orders) fight against the society. The Secret has a plan to steal a very important magical artifact, and the Vigil is going to try and stop them with their lives. Archives The Secret/Roleplay Archive1 RP Characters Arbiter (Icefern) Falco (Icefern) Kogari (Frost) N (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Zake (Frost) Cole (Edme) Hektor (Icewish) Patroclus (Icewish) Ike (night) In a Small Town.... A thigamajig attacked Ike but Ike dodged. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group waited again. Icewish ♥ 14:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword and cut the thigamajig open. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (I'm making a second RP....) The group was still waiting..... Reshiram incinerated the thingamajig. Ftaghn Talk 18:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole tripped on a branch while following the group, and cursed at his clumsiness. ☆Edme☆ 22:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus didn't notice. Icewish ♥ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole realized he didn't trip on a branch, but a bow. He dug it out. ☆Edme☆ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited.... Icewish ♥ 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole hid behind a bush and inspected the bow. He had found a quiver hanging from a low branch. ☆Edme☆ 22:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting.... Icewish ♥ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The bow had markings on it. Strange spirals and lines. ☆Edme☆ 22:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole tested it on a squirrel. He got it right in the stomach. ☆Edme☆ 22:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Still asleep.... Icewish ♥ 22:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole decided even with the bow and gun, he couldn't take care of himself. He tossed the quiver behind his back and walked toward the group. ☆Edme☆ 22:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus still didn't notice. Icewish ♥ 22:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Ahem," Cole said. ☆Edme☆ 22:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (He can't hear :P) Patroclus still didn't know Cole was there. Icewish ♥ 23:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, okay sorry :P I'll pretend he didn't know) Cole shouted, "Can you hear?" He shook Patroclus. ☆Edme☆ 23:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus stood up, startled. Icewish ♥ 23:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole realized he must be deaf. He remembered he had learned sign language. "Are you part of the Secrets?" he asked in sign language. ☆Edme☆ 23:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "No," ''replied Patroclus in sign language, but he was happy he could accually talk to someone. Icewish ♥ 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "''I am sorry to bother you," Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "No, it is fine. I can finally speak to someone now. No one else knows sign language," replied Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, I could use some company." ''Cole replied ☆Edme☆ 23:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you want to know about The Secret? They do not exist," said Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "''I can't keep this to myself. I ran into their HQ while looking for information about myself. All I remember is being hit in the head and dragged somewhere." ''Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus just looked at Cole for a minute. "You were the person who tried to shoot me," he said. Icewish ♥ 23:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole hesitated, ''"I got a bit confused. I am sorry." ''☆Edme☆ 23:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "What is your name?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ''"Cole, and that is all I remember," ''he replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. "Of all places to live, why here?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (I'm really sorry that I've been gone awhile, this RP hasn't turned out great) Zake was waiting behind a tree for dark, and for the caravan to pull up. Kogari didn't care that he was taking charge, he just wanted the stone. Kayle walked out of the front gate, ready to give up when she saw the large group. 23:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (It's fine :) I still like this RP!) Patroclus looked at the others, confused. Icewish ♥ 23:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Zake. "You must be the leader. I am Cole, and I want to join your group." ☆Edme☆ 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake looked clueless, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am in no way part of a group, this is just a little friendly gathering!" He slipped a card into Cole's pocket saying that he has been accepted. Kayle tried to push her way through the group, asking what was going on. 00:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole coughed, "I meant your little group of friends," he said. The he read the note behind a tree. ☆Edme☆ 00:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus asked Cole if he could please ask Zake what was going on. Icewish ♥ 00:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stood up yawning, "This is taking forever, I'll scout ahead." Kayle ran up to Zake a moment later panting, "What... in the world... is going on here? Is this a... party or something?" Zake smiled and bowed, "Why of course! This is a huge party and we're all standing around here doing nothing because that is our idea of fun. Excelent deducing miss!" 01:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Now Patroclus was extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 01:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Patroclus, then Zake. ☆Edme☆ 02:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake finally noticed Patroclus, "Oh yes! Patrocolus! Um... I'll write it down for you. Of course you didn't understand that... just a minute." He wrote down the situation on a piece of paper and handed it to Patroclus. "We just have to wait for our little friend..." At that moment Kogari appeared, running frantically. 02:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wrote down on the paper "I can read lips, but you weren't facing me while you were explaining everything." Patroclus then spotted Kogari and drew a daggar to fight. Icewish ♥ 03:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake faced Patroclus and said, "He's an... ally. At least for now. After is yet to be seen." Zake ran up to meet Kogari. Kogari, panting, said, "Caravan... huge amount of guards... magic users among them... This is gonna be tough." Zake smiled. 04:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "So, what will we do when this ''party is done?" Cole asked. ☆Edme☆ 04:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why, somebody wiill send us some gifts! They might take a while to arrive though." 14:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Some of the members of the Vigil started walking towards the group. Icewish ♥ 14:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole climbed up the tree. ☆Edme☆ 14:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "You all are under arrest," said a guard. 14:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole stayed hidden. ☆Edme☆ 14:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wrote the word "Why?" on a sheet of paper and held it up for the guards to see. The guard said "Oh (beep!)!" And ran. Patroclus looked extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 15:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ike went inside a cave. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 20:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus then wrote on the paper "When will the caravan arrive?" and handed it to Kogari. Icewish ♥ 21:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Still panting, he said, "Couple minutes, it barley took me any time to see them. We need to be ready to fight for our lives." 23:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 01:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole jumped out of the tree. "Why are they arresting random people?" he asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked down, seeming depressed. Icewish ♥ 03:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole continued looking at his bow, impressed with the clever work. He noticed the initals: E.D.P. He looked closer, thinking those initials were familiar. ☆Edme☆ 03:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus sat down on the ground. Icewish ♥ 04:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Patroclus. ☆Edme☆ 04:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus ignored Cole. Icewish ♥ 13:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ike slept in the cave. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 16:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The group waited. Icewish ♥ 23:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole thought about where he had heard "E.D.P." before. ☆Edme☆ 01:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting.... Icewish ♥ 01:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Cole went to join the group. ☆Edme☆ 01:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Waiting.... Icewish ♥ 01:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry) After what seemed like an hour, but was only a few short minutes, a caravan pulled up, Kayle talking to the person at the head. Kogari and Zake waited until it pulled up close and attacked, Kogari stealthing himself in darkness with Zake going head on. Kayle, surprised, started firing in random directions. 22:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) (It's fine :) It means we get more edits done, which over all helps the wiki.) Patroclus attcked one of the gaurds. Icewish ♥ 23:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) A guard mage blasted the area between Patroclus with fire while the others tried to kill Zake, who was heading towards the cart holding it. Kogari tried to shield him while Kayle saw Cole ran over to him, he didn't seem like part of the attacking group. 23:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus didged and threw a knife at the gaurd. Icewish ♥ 23:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) N's Reshiram blasted the guard. Ftaghn Talk 23:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus punched a guard in the face. Icewish ♥ 00:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Cole shot a guard with his bow, but it missed and hit a tree. ☆Edme☆ 00:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The guard punched Patroclus back. Icewish ♥ 00:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Cole shot an arrow at the guard that punched Patroclus, hitting him in the belly. ☆Edme☆ 00:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Kogari blasted the guard attacking Patroclus with light magic while Zake tried to climb on the cart, expecting even more guards. Kayle, not knowing if she should fight and who to fight, reached Cole and asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?" 00:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Cole said, "No. Who's side are you on?" ☆Edme☆ 00:26, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus attacked another guard. Icewish ♥ 00:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle answered Cole, "I'm on... um... that depends, whose fighting for what?" Kogari felt himself getting weaker, even the artifact couldn't sustain this much magic use. He put up a shield while struggling to get out from the thick of the crowd. Zake just continued slashing at guards from atop the cart. 01:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The gaurd try to stab Patroclus with a sword, but Patroclus dodged the attack. Icewish ♥ 02:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Cole said, "Like I said, I have no idea." ☆Edme☆ 03:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shrugged, "Well, the guard people are either getting slaughtered or extremely wounded, and even if they're bad they deserve to live, so..." She was about shoot Patroclus in the leg, but he was quick, she doubted she would even get close, so she hit Zake in the leg instead. He fell back. 03:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus threw a knife at Jane. Icewish ♥ 03:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ike was attacked by 3 things in the cave.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well then," Cole said, and aimed his arrow at Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 03:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ike killed one of the things but still had 2 more.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) N's Sigilyph created two anti-things to fight the things. Ftaghn Talk 13:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, very confused, pulled our her bow and said, "If you fire at me, my limp hand will let go of this arrow. I don't want to kill anyone, but..." Zake got up and limped on one foot towards a box on the cart while Kogari looked as to who shot him. 15:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) N attacked one of the things with a fire sword made for him by Reshiram. Ftaghn Talk 15:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Cole's conscience told him not to shoot, so instead, he aimed for an apple in a tree, which was directly above Kayle, and shot it, making it fall. ☆Edme☆ 05:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter thrusted the sword towards a guard. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) N cut one of the things in half. Ftaghn Talk 15:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Kayle put away her bow and caught the apple mid-fall, she looked releived. Kogari suddenly saw Kayle and then ran back into the crowd where she couldn't see him. Zake almost reached the cargo, surprised nobody had tried to stop him. 15:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter dodged another guard and slammed the hilt into their forehead. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The anti-things destroyed the remaining thing and N ran towards Kogari, noticing him. Ftaghn Talk 16:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter started following Zake. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Cole stepped backwards, and got his foot stuck in a rabbit's hole near a tree. He tried to pull his foot out. ☆Edme☆ 22:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC) N waited. Ftaghn Talk 00:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cole finally managed to get his foot out, and picked up a knife from the ground. ☆Edme☆ 01:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Kogari saw the Thing and hit it on the head with his staff, not wanting to alert his presence to Kayle, who chose to ignore the combat and took a bite out of the apple. Zake grabbed a random box in the cart and opened it, hoping to find the stone. 02:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter took to the shadows. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cole attacked a nearby guard. ☆Edme☆ 03:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) N tripped over the stone. Ftaghn Talk 00:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Zake found a few non-magical precious stones and stuffed them into his pockets, and opened another box. This time it had a round, pure white crystal-like stone in the middle. He saw Kogari and tried to throw it to him, but missed and ended up throuwing it in the middle of the crowd. 22:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (Frost, this RP is taking way too long. You need to start ending it.) Icewish ♥ 23:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Cole tried to pick up the stone, and threw it back to Zake. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A gaurd caught the stone. Icewish ♥ 02:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Cole ran up and tackled the guard. ☆Edme☆ 03:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The guard dropped the stone and Patroclus caught it. Icewish ♥ 03:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Cole climbed up a tree to attack from above. ☆Edme☆ 03:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A guard tackled Patroclus and the stone was tossed into the air. Icewish ♥ 03:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Zake got up and attacked another guard, they were almost through. Kogari caught the stone out of the air. Suddenly, there was a bright, blinding flash. Kayle looked over and saw Zake... but Kogari was gone. Most of the remaining guards ran away in terror. On a cliff overhead, Kogari looked over, clutching his shoulder. He was filled with so much magic in the moment, the only way not to of completely burned out was to use it to transport himself, but he used more than he bargined for. Zake tried to kill the remaining guards, but Kayle stopped him. Kogari smiled at the thought of Kayle stopping a murderer like Zake, and turned around saying to himself, "Only one more to go." He walked off, away from everybody else. 22:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The End Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay